rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Gauntlet 2
The Gauntlet 2 is the thirty-second season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of a combination of Gauntlet formats of the reality television series The Challenge (formerly known as the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. It is also the second season of Generation 3. The season followed The Genius. This season saw the players divided into 2 teams of 16 based on when they initially joined Tengaged. The 16 who had been on Tengaged the longest were the Veterans while the 16 who had been on Tengaged for a smaller amount of time were the Rookies. Each day the teams would participate in a challenge. The winning team would not earn safety from the Gauntlet but would decrease their chances at facing the Gauntlet. The winning team would have 1 member face the Gauntlet while the losing team would have 3 members facing the Gauntlet. The winning team would vote 1 person from each team to face off in one match up in the Gauntlet while the losing team would vote in 2 of their own team members to face each other in the Gauntlet. This season also had all the Gauntlet games revealed at the start with the Gauntlet competitors ranking the Gauntlets from most to least want to play with the Gauntlet most wanted to be played being the game. This season's twist was before teams were revealed, all players ranked the other players in order of most to least want on their team thinking it could affect who was on their team. Based on these rankings, players were ranked 1 to 32. These rankings then determined Secret Partners with the player ranked as 1 paired with the player ranked as 32, 2 with 31, 3 with 30 and so on to make 16 Secret Pairs. Due to pairings being made regardless of teams, some pairings had both members on the same team while others had both members on different teams. The twist was if a pair could get matched up against each other in The Gauntlet then they would earn immunity from that Gauntlet. They would then choose a member of their team to replace them LIVE. In addition, if they did this their votes for the remainder of the season would be worth twice as much. If a pair could also get to the Final Challenge they would earn a guaranteed pass onto any future RSF Season as well as immunity from the first elimination. This season saw 3 Secret Pairs take advantage of this twist with all of them occurring during the 8th Round of competition. In the end, The Rookies (bambinoswag, Absol, awwsum11) defeated The Veterans (Timster, splozojames50, coltsfan876, jman96, IceIceBaby, Ethan000) in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for The Gauntlet 2 opened on February 23, 2016 and were open for roughly a week. 33 people applied for the season and 32 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from early March 2016 to early April 2016. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast | valign="top" | |} Secret Partners Elimination chart Final mission * bambinoswag, Absol, and awwsum11 were the final members of the Rookies Team. * Timster, splozojames50, coltsfan876, jman96, Ethan000, and IceIceBaby were the final members of the Veterans ''Team''. *In the 10th round, before the challenge, each team voted 1 member into the Gauntlet. The other 4 would then be determined by normal means thus having two 3-person Gauntlets. This person was voted in by their team before the challenge. Gauntlet progress Gauntlet votes **During the challenge, awwsum11 lost the right to vote. ***During the challenge, Jkjkjk15 receieved 2 penalty votes. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.